The Foster Child
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: When Sue Sylvester visits New York with Will Schuester to see Rachel Berry in the musical Funny Girl, they run into a young girl who is asking for money.
1. Chapter 1

Danielle "Dani" is a New Yorker and fifteen. She has been in foster care all her life so she has bounced from home to home in New York, until now.

 _Sitting on the sidewalk next to the building where Broadway shows are held at, Dani is in her worn out clothes and shoes._

 _Holding out a cup asking for change, no one gives a dime. Looking down close to crying, Dani is terrified. She is trying to get money to help raise enough for her friend's baby._

 _Being fifteen, just turning sixteen, Dani refuses to give up._

 _Hearing a couple of coins land in her cup, Dani looks up to see a man and woman._

" _Thank you." Dani whispers. Watching them kneel down before her, the man pulls out his wallet._

" _How much do you need? What is it for?" The woman asks pulling out her own wallet._

" _My friend has a baby. We are trying to get enough for her to get enough to keep the baby alive." Dani answers softly._

" _Who is 'we'?" The man wonders._

" _Other foster kids." Dani looks down ashamed._

" _Where do you live?" The woman questions._

" _Foster care centre." Watching the man slip more money in, Dani's eyes light up._

" _That's all I have. You need it." The man smiles. Watching in sadness, the woman takes the cup away, "Sue, what are you doing? That is her's."_

" _I'm going with her to her home. You can see the second half of the musical without me." Sue answers, "Will, she needs more than money."_

" _I never have seen you care for someone other than Becky." Will states getting to his feet. Helping Dani to her's, the woman dumps the money into her pocket and throws the cup away._

 _Arriving to the foster care centre, Dani silently opens the door with fear in her eyes and a deep frown._

" _Did you raise any money today, Danielle?" The front desk lady asks. Watching Dani nod, the lady smiles, "Where is it?"_

" _She has it." Dani mentions to Sue. Pulling out the money, Sue passes it to Dani. Putting the money on the desk, Dani watches her count it._

" _Not bad, twenty dollars." Seeing Dani's eyes light up, Dani looks at Sue with a smile._

" _We did it." Dani whispers, "We have enough for food for the baby." Dani walks around the desk and hugs the woman before giving Sue a hug, "Thank you." Wrapping her arm around Dani's shoulders, Sue hugs her back in surprise, "I'll go tell everyone." Running out of the room and through another set of doors, the woman and Sue hear cheers._

" _You look attached to Danielle." The woman looks to Sue._

" _No I'm not." Sue lies looking away from the doors._

" _That's a lie. You know, you can take her in."_

" _I'm not a foster parent. Besides, she can get taken away at any time."_

" _They only do that if the parents are hurting the child."_

" _Really?"_

" _Positive. So do you want to take her home with you?" Nervously nodding, the woman smiles. Signing paperwork, and doing a background check, it takes a couple of hours so Sue heads into the back room with the woman._

" _Danielle." The woman calls catching Dani's attention, "You have a new home." Hearing cheering and applauding, Dani walks over in shock, "Go pack your things, Danielle."_

" _I don't have anything, remember?" Dani asks. Sue's eyes widen in surprise. Watching Dani look down, Sue can tell she is an incredibly shy girl._

" _Right. This is your foster mom." The woman introduces them to each other, "Her name is Sue Sylvester. She's the principal at McKinley in Lima, Ohio."_

" _They are actually letting me leave, New York? All my other foster parents lived in New York."_

 _After a couple of minutes on saying goodbye, Dani walks out with Sue. Watching Dani watch her feet as she walks, Sue suddenly pulls her back in time of a car speed by._

" _Here sweetie, hold my hand." Seeing Dani shake but accepts her out stretched hand, Dani keeps her head down. She is happy to be out of the foster care centre, but that is where all of her friends are._

Sitting in an apartment, Sue makes them lunch.

"Here you go." Sue smiles.

"Thank you." Dani speaks softly accepting the plate. Taking a small bite of her sandwich, the door opens.

"Sue, what the hell are you doing in our apartment?" A woman asks making Dani jump, "Who is this?" Peeking at the woman, Dani recognizes her from the posters around the city, it's Rachel Berry.

"This is Danielle. She's my foster daughter." Sue explains.

"Poor her. Stuck with you." The guy laughs, "Kid, if I were you, I would run." Seeing tears in Dani's eyes, Sue storms over to the guy and slaps him in the face, hard.

"You're making her scared." Sue snaps. Staring at the girl, Rachel watches her curl into a ball and covers her ears as tears fall.

"Guys!" Rachel snaps, "Kurt, shut up. Sue, deal with Danielle." Looking at her foster daughter, Sue rushes over and kneels down in front of Dani. Pulling her into a hug, Dani cries into Sue's shoulder.

"Do you want to finish your lunch?" Sue asks softly. Feeling Dani shake her head, Sue stands up, lifting Dani off the ground, "Let's go home."

Just as they are leaving, Dani is holding Sue's hand tightly with tears streaming down her face, they bump into Will.

"You took her in?" Will asks smiling before frowning seeing Dani's tears, "What happened?"

"Kurt, Rachel and I had a fight and it scared her. I did take her in, to answer your first question."

"Are you heading back to Lima?" Sue nods, "We should get going then." Will smiles.

Arriving to Lima a couple of hours later, Dani refuses to let go of Sue's hand and sits as close as she can to Sue.

Getting out of Will's car with Sue, Sue takes Dani's hand and leads her up to the house. Since it is late, Sue makes dinner, allowing Dani to take a shower and wear one of her t-shirts.

Hearing footsteps a couple of minutes just before the food is made; Sue looks at the doorway to see Dani carrying her clothes.

"Would you like to keep those or throw them away because of all the holes?"

"They don't fit anymore." Dani whispers.

"The trash is right over here." Sue speaks softly careful not to scare Dani. After putting her clothes in the trash, Dani moves over to the table and sits down on the chair not knowing what to do, "So Danielle, tell me a bit about yourself." Sue smiles wanting to hear Dani speak.

"I go by Dani. Danielle is annoying." Dani explains tapping her fingers on the table, "I'm fifteen, turning sixteen. I love music and acting."

"So you're into the arts?" Sue looks over at her.

"A bit. Not everything, just music and drama." Dani explains.

"If you had to pick a sport to like and participate in, what would it be?"

"I'm not sure." Dani admits, "I like cheerleading to a point, but people get a bigger ego. Same with other sports."

"I was the cheerleading coach before I became the principal." Dani looks at Sue with a sorry look.

"I'm sorry for insulting cheerleading."

"You didn't, Dani. You were speaking your mind. You are allowed to." Taking the food off the stove, Sue puts it on two plates before putting the plates on the table with two bottles of water.

"I don't know if I can eat all of this." Dani whispers looking at the food with wide eyes.

"Just eat what you can." Sue reassures her.

"Okay." Taking a bite of the food, Sue eats her's easily as Dani eats slowly.

After dinner, Dani helps with the dishes before she and Sue move over to the couch. Watching a movie Dani picks, the young girl curls up and rests her head on Sue's lap. Covering her up with the blanket, Sue strokes Dani's hair soothingly. Halfway through the movie, Sue hears soft snorts. Knowing Dani is asleep; Sue turns off the movie and TV, before slowly standing up. Picking up the young girl, Sue lays her down under the blankets of the spare bed.

The next morning is Sunday. Giving Dani a pair of shorts, Dani honestly doesn't care what she looks like. Buying some clothes and getting laughed at, Dani does her best on ignoring them. Buying everything Dani needs, they head home. Home, a term Dani can finally say, but for how long?

Filling Dani's dressers and closet, Sue finally asks the question she has been wondering.

"Dani?" Dani turns to face her, "Did you go to school in New York?"

"I had to drop out. The centre couldn't afford the books and transit."

"Would you like to go to high school?" Watching Dani shrug her shoulders, she looks down at the floor, "Honestly, I know I can trust you, but I don't feel comfortable with you staying home alone. I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"You want me to go?" Dani whispers.

"I would like you to. I have to go to the school tomorrow, so would you like to come with me?"

"I'm scared of people." Dani admits, "There are too many."

"I know, sweetie, but you will get used to school over time. It will take a while." Nodding, Dani moves over to Sue.

"Hug please." Smiling, Sue wraps her arms around Dani in a hug. Hugging her back, Dani admits to herself she likes Sue's hugs.

The next day, Dani gets up early to take a shower and to get dressed. Wearing a dress with leggings and skateboarding shoes, Dani walks into the kitchen to find Sue already awake and making them breakfast.

"I'm contacting the school board to get you into McKinley for September. There is only a week left of school."

"May I get a job this summer?" Dani asks.

"To have something to do?" Sue checks making Dani nod, "I know Lima Bean is hiring. We can swing by there after school. We will have to make a resume for you though."

"I barely finished grade nine." Dani sighs sadly, "No one will want me."

"Dani, even if they don't hire you, there are other jobs around town. Besides, I want you. You could help me get the school ready."

"Really?" Dani asks peeking up with a frown on her face.

"Yes. I'll need the help."

After breakfast, they head to McKinley and head to Sue's office. Entering the room, Dani takes Sue's chair with a cheeky smile on her face. Chuckling, Sue is a little surprised but mostly not. She's just happy that Dani is slowly getting comfortable around her.

"Sweetie, the paperwork I had to sign said you don't have a last name." Sue starts.

"I don't have one." Dani agrees.

"On the paperwork I wrote my last name to be yours. Was that okay?"

"Sure." Dani accepts.

"Good. I just wanted to see if that was okay with you."

"I don't mind."

"I'm going to call the school board." After speaking with the school board, they promised that they will contact Dani's old school for her school records. Dani was asked a few questions, like what her last name was for school so they know what to call her to get the records.

Giving Dani a tour of the school, they stop at the old choir room.

"Why are there no art classes?" Dani asks curiously.

"The school board and I took them out so we are an all academics school." Sue reveals.

"Why?"

"Better academic levels." Dani looks to the floor, "You wanted to take an art class, didn't you?" Dani nods, "I can talk to the school board and put one art class in." Seeing Dani's head shoot up with light in her brown eyes, "I can't promise anything though."

"At least you will try." Dani smiles.

At the end of the week, Dani is now a McKinley student and the school board has declined the art class. A little upset for Dani not being able to take an art class, Sue knows it's out of her hands. The school's budget has been set and that's the end of it.

Letting Dani play on her computer in her office, Sue does paperwork. Sue has assigned Dani to make a school website, which Dani learned at her old school to do.

"How is this for the logo?" Dani asks making Sue to look up. Turning the screen to her, Sue smiles.

"It's perfect, sweetie. Would you like to use the camera to put the pictures of the school up?"

"Okay!" Dani agrees excitedly. Taking the camera, Dani runs outside and starts with the front of the school.

"Who is this?" A voice asks. Turning around, Dani finds a tall guy standing there with a guy with a Mohawk.

"Who are you?" Dani counters.

"Puck and this is Finn." The Mohawk guy answers.

"Dani." Dani states.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Do you?"

"Puckerman. Finn's is Hudson."

"Sylvester. Now if you excuse me, I have a task to do." Taking a few pictures of the front of the school, Dani takes off into the school.

"She's related to Sue." Puck states.

"Must be." Finn agrees before they head into the school to walk down memory lane.

Inside the school, Dani arrives to the gym to take pictures after taking some upstairs. Hearing a fight down the hall, Dani ignores it and continues with her photos. Arriving to Sue's office, Dani finds the two guys in there fighting with Sue. Stepping into the office, Dani squeezes through and approaches Sue.

"Here you go." Dani whispers handing her the camera shyly.

"You can upload them, sweetie." Sue smiles letting Dani to take over the chair once again.

"Sweetie?" Finn asks confused.

"She's my daughter." Sue explains.

"Your baby died." Puck starts, "How can she be your daughter?"

"Foster care." Dani states.

"Wait, you're a foster kid?" Puck snorts. Glaring, Sue orders him out, "Your parents didn't want you, huh Dani?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Sue shouts making Dani cover her ears as she starts to cry. Closing the door behind them and locking it, Sue lifts Dani off the chair and sits down. Holding her close, Dani sobs into Sue's shoulder.

Outside, Finn shoves Puck into the wall.

"What the hell?" Puck questions.

"Attacking a little kid? What the hell is wrong with you?" Finn glares.

"Sue took the arts away. Sue doesn't deserve family."

"You made a little girl cry!"

"What a baby." Puck laughs. Punching him in the face, Finn storms to his car and drives away leaving Puck in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting by the pool that July, Dani saw the pilot of the show with Rachel Berry in it. It was amusing, but not something she would like to see. She wanted to see her perform and be the singer she is. Sue watched the show in disgust, but she didn't say anything in case Dani liked it.

Reading a magazine about Rachel's show, Dani is relaxed with Sue next to her.

"May I go in the water now?" Dani asks after reading the article.

"Go ahead." Sue smiles as Dani smiles, removes her sunglasses and dives into the cool refreshing water.

Bumping into someone, Dani turns to apologize.

"It's okay." The girl smiles, "I wasn't looking either."

"I'm sorry." Dani finally speaks up.

"No worries. I'm Kitty Wilde."

"Dani." Dani answers the other blonde.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Sylvester."

"Are you related to Sue Sylvester?" Nodding Dani doesn't answer with words in case the reaction is the same as Puck's. Seeing Dani's worried eyes, Kitty smiles, "Is she here?" Once again, Dani nods, "May we see her?"

"Okay." Dani whispers. Leading the way to the ladder, Dani climbs out with Kitty.

Walking over to Sue, Dani sits down on her towel.

"Sue?" Dani whispers catching Sue's attention.

"Sweetie, I thought you were swimming?" Sue sits up.

"I was. Uhm, this is Kitty." Dani speaks softly. Looking up, Sue spots the former New Direction.

"Hello, Kitty. What may I do for you?" Sue asks.

"I was wondering if I may come back to McKinley." Kitty wonders, "My parents will go to the school board if you decline."

"Go to the school board then." Sue states.

"Okay." Walking away, Kitty hears Dani argue with Sue.

"Kitty." Sue calls out making Kitty turn around, "See you in September." Smiling, Kitty nods. Kitty silently thanks Dani for what she has done.

Leaving the pool for lunch, Dani bumps into Finn who catches her before she falls into the water.

"Are you okay, Dani?" Finn asks pulls Dani upright.

"I have to go." Dani whispers starting to leave but Finn gently takes her hand.

"I wanted to apologize for Puck. I punched him and left him at the school for what he has done to you three weeks ago." Dani nods, she saw the event take place on camera.

"Thank you. You didn't have to."

"No, I did. You didn't deserve that. Do you think, I may get to know you more?"

"I'm fifteen, why would you want to be around me?"

"You seem cool and brave. Besides, you need friends in this town."

"Is this your way on asking me to give you a chance to be my friend?"

"To put it in less confusing words, yeah."

"Sue gave me her old phone, I'm not allowed to give the number out until she changes it for me." Finn nods.

"How about I give you mine and you text or call me when you can?"

"Okay." Dani agrees.

Two days later, Dani sends a text to Finn, praying it's not a joke.

 _Hey, Dani. It's Finn. How are you? Nice to hear from you._ Finn replies, _Would you like to go bowling with me today? I can pay so you don't have to._

Agreeing, Dani pockets her phone and asks if Sue could drive her and come in and wait with her.

At the bowling alley, Dani and Sue walks in to find Finn waiting.

"Hey, Sue, Dani." Finn smiles.

"Hi, Finn." Dani smiles shyly. Seeing that Dani is nervous, Finn offers Sue to join them.

"I'll just watch you two." Sue agrees, making Dani relax.

During their game, Finn lets Dani win each game just to see her smile and excitement.

"I know you let me win. So thank you." Dani smiles. Finn shrugs his shoulders.

"Hey, you didn't know how to play. I loved teaching you." Finn states, "May I have a hug?" Nodding, Dani gives him one.

Arriving to McKinley the next week, Dani and Finn are goofing around in the school until they are at the football field. Racing each other on the track, Dani suddenly trips and slides across it, scrapping her face, arms and legs. Starting to cry, Finn turns around and runs back over to her.

"Let's get you to Sue." Finn lifts Dani up and runs to the school carefully. At Sue's office, Finn barges in.

Looking at her foster daughter, Sue immediately gets to work to clean her up. Sitting on Finn's lap as Sue cleans her up, Dani cries harder as the stinging from the medicine increases. Kissing Dani's forehead, Sue strokes her hair.

"You're okay now, honey." Sue whispers gently wiping Dani's tears away, "Would you like to go home?"

Nodding as her chin quivers, Finn starts to play with her hair and braids it. Giggling as Finn starts to tickle her, Sue smiles knowing Finn is Dani's friend.

At home, Dani sits on the couch with Sue. Cuddling into Sue's side, Dani falls asleep.

As August arrives, Finn and Dani have been hanging out every day even at McKinley. At the park, Dani and Finn play at the basketball court, playing twenty-one. Finn is going full out against Dani and she is really good.

"Jeez, Dani, I'm not letting you win and we are always tied." Finn smiles. Before Dani could reply, Puck's voice is heard.

"Losing against a foster kid there, Finn?" Puck laughs.

"Leave her alone, Puck." Finn snaps.

"Friends with her too. Man, you are pathetic."

"PUCK!" Seeing a blonde approach them with a furious look, Finn wraps his arm around Dani's shoulders.

"Yes, babe?" Puck asks sweetly looking at the blonde.

"Leave them alone." Nodding, Puck walks away, "Sorry about that, guys."

"Thanks, Quinn." Finn smiles in thanks, "This is Dani."

"It's nice to meet you, Dani. I'm Quinn." Shaking hands, Dani stays quiet.

"She's shy." Finn explains.

"I can tell. Anyways, Puck and I are getting ice cream. Would you like to join us?"

"He won't like it," Finn starts.

"Who cares? Come on." Leading the way, Finn and Dani joins them.

Arriving to the ice cream parlor, Puck is angry, but stays silent. Meeting up with their other friends, Brittany, Rachel and Blaine, Finn and Rachel kiss as a greeting.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Dani. Dani, these are, Brittany, Blaine and my girlfriend Rachel." Finn introduces pointing to each person, "Brittany goes to MIT, Blaine moved back from New York, and Rachel moved back from L.A."

Biting her lip, Dani gives them a soft smile.

"She's very shy." Finn includes. Sitting down as Finn and Puck go get the ice creams, Dani looks down at the table.

"Why do you have a boy's name?" Brittany asks looking at Dani.

"It's short for Danielle." Dani answers softly.

"How old are you, Dani?" Quinn asks.

"Turning sixteen next week."

"So, you're Sue's foster daughter?" Rachel double checks. Nodding, Brittany immediately glares as Quinn sits there in surprise.

Just then Finn and Puck returns.

"Why are you glaring at, Dani?" Finn asks Brittany.

"She's Sue's foster daughter." Brittany snaps making Dani get close to crying. Getting up, Dani bolts.

"Thanks a lot, Brittany." Finn glares before running after Dani with Rachel right behind him.

"DANI, WATCH OUT!" Rachel hears Finn shout. Running faster, Rachel watches in horror the car brake and stops in time before hitting Dani.

Finn pulls Dani back out of the street and hugs her close. Hearing Dani crying, Rachel walks over and hugs Dani with Finn.

"Do you want to go home?" Rachel asks gently.

"Sue's not home. She went to a funeral. Dani is staying with me." Finn explains.

Walking to Finn's house, Dani sticks close to Finn as Finn and Rachel's hands are laced together.

"NO!" Dani suddenly screams the second they step into the driveway. Seeing a man standing on the deck with his arms crossed, Dani starts to cry.

"Danielle, you have to come back to New York with me." The man snaps. Shaking her head, Dani takes off running to only get grabbed by a woman and forced into the car.

Rushing over to the car, Rachel opens the door and takes Dani into her arms.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Finn argues.

"She has to come back to get interviewed." The woman states.

"I'm coming then." Finn crosses his arms.

"Fine." Climbing into the car together, Dani sobs into her hands. Every time this interview happens, Dani gets taken away from the family.

Arriving to New York, Dani is in the interview room, pacing as tears stream down her face. She has been in there for a couple hours now waiting for her turn. Hearing the door open, Dani sighs in relief seeing Sue. Diving into her arms, Dani cries.

"It's okay, honey. You'll be coming home soon." Sue whispers hugging Dani to her.

"Don't leave me." Dani whimpers.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sue promises.

"Take a seat." Dani hears a familiar voice. Looking at her regular interviewer, Dani sniffles.

"Please don't take me away from Sue." Dani begs.

"Danielle, you know the drill." The lady reminds her. Nodding Dani leads Sue over to the chairs and sits down clenching Sue's hand tightly. Getting asked the typical questions, Sue lets Dani answer knowing it's her turn, not Sue's, "Danielle, do you have any secrets Ms. Sylvester needs to know about you?" Dani shakes her head.

"Not that I know of." Dani answers honestly, "Well, there is one."

"Which is what?"

"She doesn't know I'm a lesbian yet."

"Does that information effect the decision of being her foster mother, Ms. Sylvester?"

"No." Sue answers honestly.

"All her other families, it effected the long term."

"They aren't the brightest people then for letting such a special girl go." Earning her a nervous smile from Dani, the young girl moves the chair over and cuddles into Sue's side. Seeing a smile from the interviewer, the adult stands up and leaves the room.

"Do you mean what you said?" Dani asks shyly.

"Every word." Sue smiles kissing Dani's forehead.

Around ten minutes later, the woman comes back in with paperwork. Getting Sue to sign them and explains it, Dani has never seen the paperwork before.

"May I ask a question?" Sue asks after signing everything.

"Of course." The woman agrees.

"Why did you take her away without contacting me?"

"It wasn't their intention in a way. It always happens to Danielle. I'm against their tactics. When we called and told you, some families Danielle had didn't care, it showed us that they were only in it for the money."

"They never cared for her." Sue concludes.

"Exactly. Anyways, you may leave when you are ready." Watching the woman stand and takes the paperwork with her, Dani looks to Sue worried.

"Let's go home." Sue stands and takes Dani's hand.

Back in Lima, after dropping Finn and Rachel off, Dani is bouncing in her seat as they pull up to the house at midnight.

"Dear house, I missed you." Dani teases making Sue laugh.

"You're tired." Sue states making Dani nod as she yawns. Heading into the house, Dani immediately brushes her teeth and gets changed. The second her head hits the pillow, she's out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

September arrives and it's Dani's first day at McKinley. Nervous as Sue parks the car, her foster mother turns to her.

"You are going to do great, Dani. You have nothing to worry about. If you like I could show you to your classes like last week and mark your map in highlighter." Sue reassures her.

"Okay." Dani nods shaking.

Heading into the school, Sue and Dani walk into her office and prints off the map and class schedule. Highlighting the routes, Sue hands Dani the map.

"Let's get you to your first class." Sue smiles kissing Dani's forehead.

Walking to Dani's locker, which is across her first class, Sue opens it and puts Dani's binders inside.

"Time to head back to my office. Will you be okay?" Sue asks her foster daughter.

"I'm scared." Dani admits, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, honey." Sue gives Dani a hug.

"Sue!" Turning around at a familiar voice, Sue's smile grows. Giving the girl a hug, Sue turns to Dani.

"Becky Jackson, this is my daughter, Dani. Dani, this is Becky." Sue introduces them to each other.

"It's nice to meet the famous, Becky Jackson. Sue talks about you all of the time." Dani smiles shyly.

"I heard about you. It's nice to meet you too, Dani." Giving Becky a hug, Dani moves into Sue's arms. Getting a slushie in the face, Dani whimpers as the liquid goes into her eyes. Feeling led somewhere after hearing Sue give the guys a suspension, a shower turns on. Feeling Sue strip her clothing off, she is moved under warm water. Once she is able to open her eyes, the shower turns off and Sue wraps a towel around her.

"There you go." Sue whispers moving Dani's wet bangs out of her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Why? Why did they do that?" Dani asks starting to cry.

"Instead of getting in trouble for fighting, they slushie people because they can get away with it. I'm changing that though." Pulling Dani into her arms, Sue lets her cry. After getting dressed and Sue gives Dani a new shirt from the box full of gym shirts for the students, the two of them walk out. Arriving to Dani's class late, Sue speaks to Dani's teacher as Dani takes a seat at the front. During class, Dani gets things thrown at her and her teacher does nothing because it's all done behind his back.

By the end of History, Dani puts her books into her lockers and gets her next class's books. Running down the hall, Dani doesn't know where she is. Getting tripped, Dani lands on the ground knocking the air out her lungs.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Dani recognizes the voice, Kitty. Shaking, Dani gets to her knees just as Kitty kneels down next to her, "You're okay now. No one can hurt you when I'm with you." Kitty whispers.

"Mom." Dani whimpers starting to cry.

"Come on. You were going the wrong way." Grabbing Dani's books, Kitty helps Dani to her feet before leading her by the hand to Sue's office.

At the office, Kitty knocks on the door to catch Sue's attention. Signalling them in, Dani lets go of Kitty's hand and dives into Sue's arms sobbing. Telling Sue what she saw, Sue pulls it up on camera after Kitty leaves.

"What else happened, honey?" Sue asks Dani. Telling her what happened, Dani starts to calm down but still crying. Sue watches the event take place, making her furious, "Let's get you to your class." Hearing Dani cry harder, Sue frowns deeply, "I'm coming with you."

"Mom, no." Dani whimpers.

"I'll be with you all period." Sue compromises. Stroking Dani's blonde hair, it calms her. Wiping her eyes, Dani keeps her face hidden. Once Dani is ready, the two of them stand up. Sue takes Dani's books off her desk and leads Dani to her second class.

At lunch, Dani eats in Sue's office, refusing to be around the other students. By the end of the week, Kitty has become Dani's bodyguard in some way.

That weekend, Dani packs her new McKinley shirt into her bag just in case. Spending the weekend with Sue, the older woman helps Dani with the homework she is assigned.

"You should join cheerleading." Sue smiles wrapping her arms around Dani's shoulders from behind.

"The tryouts just passed, didn't they?" Dani asks looking up at her mom.

"Two more days left. Monday and Tuesday." Sue informs her.

"I guess I could try." Dani speaks slowly thinking about it.

"You don't have to. It was just a suggestion."

"I know." Leaning back on the stool, Dani relaxes against Sue's body.

On Monday, Sue sits in the stands as Dani is on the football field in shorts and t-shirt. When it is Dani's turn to try out, Dani goes full at it. Noticing that Dani has impressed Roz Washington. Grinning, Sue watches Dani to see her look up at her. Giving her a thumb up, Dani smiles.

"Okay, the person that has made the team for sure is…" Roz starts, "Sue Sylvester's kid."

"It's Dani." Dani states.

"Whatever, get to class." Watching Roz leave, Dani climbs the stand's steps and sits next to Sue.

"You were amazing, honey." Sue smiles giving Dani a hug.

"Thank you, mom." Dani speaks softly returning the hug.


End file.
